Better Off As LoversKiss Me
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Happy Birthday with a side of kissing your best friend in Olive Garden, coming right up!


**Better Off As Lovers/Kiss Me **by Smoothie-chan

**Rating:** K+, because there is some making out but nothing else that's generally smut... (I would have written smut, but I wasn't feeling like it X3)

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned Square Enix? No. So don't sue me.

**Dedications:** GenesisGoBoom, Tarenja, and LuvLee06 on DeviantART. I love those three.

**Summary:** Happy Birthday with a side of kissing your best friend in Olive Garden, coming right up!

**Warning: This story is just a drabble. It's short and it's length is pretty much like Zexion. CUTE, FLUFFY AND SHORT! Be prepared. X3**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion isn't the type of guy to forget something as important as a birthday. Actually, he isn't the type to forget anything at all. So Demyx wondered why his best friend still hadn't shown up for the lunch appointment they had made at Olive Garden. Everyfew minutes, the mullet-head would check his cell phone to see the time and if the apathetic slate-haired man he called his best friend had called. The plan was perfectly simple. Once their morning classes were over, they would meet up at Olive Garden, a nice (and fairly cheap) Italian resturaunt. Demyx silently included it would be the perfect time to tell Zexion he loved him as more than a friend... since freshman year of high school.

Finally, he saw Zexion enter the resturaunt wearing a white-and-blue striped collared shirt and khakis. The blonde's green eyes caught the slate-haired's purple eyes and they exchanged a smalle smile. Zexion made his way to the table and took a seat across from Demyx. Zexion smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry I'm late. Professor Xehanort decided today was a good day to throw a pop quiz at us." Demyx immediately felt guilty about thinking Zexion had forgotten. He made a mental note to hurt Xehanort (-cough- Professor No Heart-cough) by telling him he found something new about the heart that he didn't know. Demyx smiled and said, "Oh that's okay."

The waitress came and ordered their drinks and soon left to check on another table. Zexion and Demyx made small conversations, asking how classes were going and how their family was, etc. After the waitress came back with their drinks and took their order, they become silent for a while. Then Zexion smiled and said, "Happy Birthday." Demyx grinned and got up, walking over and sitting down in his best friend's lap.

"Demyx, people can see us..." Zexion muttered.

As Demyx began hugging him, he said in Zexion's ear, "That's never stopped you before. Remember?"

"Oh my God, not the Christmas party story again..." Zexion muttered, groaning. It just so happens that at this particular party, Zexion got drunk, stipped, ran in front of 8 passing cars, and made out with Demyx (which the latter enjoyed but isn't so obvious about it)/ Demyx giggled rather girlishly and started tracing Zexion's torso through his shirt with his index and middle fingers. Zexion was biting his lip to keep from squealing whenever they would ghost over his ticklish spots. Demyx smirked when he saw Zexion shift as he went over his sides.

_Now would be a good time, Demyx..._ he thought to himself.

"Erm... Zexy, I have something to tell you..." Demyx whispered, ignoring the stares he and his friend were getting. Zexion was silent and nodded, silently asking to go on. "Well there's no easy way to say this..." Demyx paused, thinking of how to put it. His mouth opened and closed multiple times. Sighing frustratedly, he said, "I love you. More than a friend."

Zexion did not look shocked, but he rarely ever showed emotion, so that didn't make Demyx feel uncomfortable. For a few seconds, Zexion was silent but then he smiled and said, "So, it's time to stop beat around the bush." Demyx looked confused and Zexion threw his head back and laughed. When his laughed subsided, he poked Demyx nose and said, "I love you."

"So kiss me!" Demyx exclaimed. Zexion, for the first time, obeyed him, bringing his lips to the blonde's lips.

That was the best birthday Demyx ever had.

_Oh Kiss Me_

_Beneath The Milky Twilight_

_Lead Me Out On The Moonlit Floor_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band, make the spotlights dance_

_Silver Moon's Sparkling_

_So Kiss Me_

Kiss Me

Sixpence None The Richer

_Best Friends _

_Ex Friends Till The End_

_Better Off As Lovers_

_And Not The Other Way Around_

Bang The Doldrums

Fall Out Boy


End file.
